Joey's perfect girl
by nic4sports
Summary: Joey finds the perfect girl but then a roadblock appears in his and hers life that will change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning in Chandler and Joey's apartment. Chandler had just gotten up and was not surprised to find a lady with just her shirt and her underwear on eating breakfast. He walked into the small kitchen who sat a lady that Joey obviously knew pretty well.

"Hey", said Chandler with a grin.

"Hey" Said the lady with just her shirt and underwear on. "You must be Joey's roommate. Chandler isn't it?"

"Yes, that's me. So how did you and Joey meet?"

"We met last night at a party a Days of our Lives Party."

"Wow, just last night hu? Actually I am use to that. Joey does it all the time."

"WHAT????"

"I mean.... I mean.... He... goes to....parties ....all of the time...."

"Oh, ok. But I mean Joey is a really nice guy. He talks about his friends a lot which I admire. I haven't gone put with any guys that love their friends so much" she said.

"Well yeah, that's Joey. He is the best roommate I have ever had. Plus, like every night, he brings home a girl, and I get to talk to her in the morning."

"WHAT???"

I mean.... I bring home girls every night... Joey gets to talk to them in the morning..."

"Okay......"

"So what's your name?" asked Chandler.

"My name is Jessica."

"Jessica? So can I call you Jess?"

"Sure, why not"

"Okay Jess. I am going to get ready for work. See you later."

"See you later" said Jess.

Chandler came out of the bathroom ready for work. He looked at the white board on the door. It had Jessica's name on it with her number below. Just as Chandler was about to leave for work, Joey came out of his room with Nix Clothes on.

"So, what did you think of Jess?" asked Joey.

"She is very nice. I like her."

"Well that's good because she is practically perfect."

"What, in bed or in person?"

"BOTH!"

"How did I know you were going to say that." said Chandler sarcastically.

"She is just is so beautiful and awesome, and in bed she is just like-"

"Does it look like I want to know what you were just about to say?" said Chandler in a rush.

"Well when you find the perfect girl you will just love the feeling I have now. I just can't stop thinking or talking about it. It is just so amazing Chandler!"

"Okay, well I need to go to work, so can you please stop annoying the CRAP out of me and annoy Monica or Rachel or something."

"Okay buddy. See you later."

Joey waved goodbye as Chandler walked out of the door to go to work.

Joey stood in his apartment for a minute, still thinking about last night. As soon as he was out of the moment, he ran out of the door to Monica and Rachel's apartment forgetting to open their door.


	2. Chapter 2

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?!" said Monica in a fright.

"I don't know, but I sure bet it isn't that scary pigeon we are all scared of" joked Rachel.

"Yeah, If Chandler was here, he would already be in his room with the door locked."

"So let's check out what that noise was at our door." said Rachael.

"Fine..."

Monica opened the door and gasped.

"What... What is it Monica...?" asked Rachel with a scared tone of voice.

"It's Joey. He is unconscious and his head is bleeding!"

"What, Oh my god, Joey!" yelled Rachel in shock.

"Call an ambulance!" yelled Monica.

"What's the number?" asked Rachel stupidly.

Monica gave her an angry look.

"Oh right, 911!

While Rachel was on the phone¸ Monica put Joey on his back and put towels on his head without caring about the blood stains that would be on the towels afterwards. She then put some ice packs on his head. When the ambulance arrived, Rachel and Monica got their coats and quickly caught a taxi to the hospital.

(On phone)

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Joey is in hospital!"  
"What, he is having triplets too?! He did NOT tell me that he was going to have triplets!"

"Phoebe, men don't have kids, and that is not why Joey is in hospital."

"Then why is he...?" asked Phoebe worriedly.

"He split his head and is unconscious!"

"Oh my god, I'll be right there. So who is with you?"

"It's just me and Rachel."

"Okay, I'll spread the word to Chandler and Ross. Poor Chandler is going be devastated."

"So I'll see you in about 20 minutes then?" asked Monica.

"You freaking bet!" said Phoebe.

"Ok. See you in 20 minutes."

20 minutes later...

Phoebe, Chandler and Ross ran into the waiting room to find Monica and Rachel.

"So, how is he?" asked Ross.

"He is getting stitches and is still unconscious" said Monica.

They all looked at Chandler who was sitting on a Chair in the corner. He had tears in his eyes, his face was pale and he was now shivering.

"Look at him." said Phoebe. "Doesn't it just want to make you cry?"

They all took their attention off Chandler as the nurse walked out of Joey's room.

"You can all see him now, but he is still unconscious." Said the nurse

They all started to walk into the room but then saw that Chandler wasn't coming.

"Chandler. Buddy. We can see him now." Ross said.

Chandler didn't move.

"Come on buddy. We are all seeing him now.

Chandler stayed in the same position.

"Chandler!" Ross yelled as he slapped him in the face.

"OW! That HURT! What do you want?!"

"We are seeing Joey now."

"Oh... Okay. Can you help me up?"

Ross held Chandler's arms and pulled to help him stand on his feet. Chandler wobbled and collapsed in Ross' arms.

"Okay, dude, hold on to my arm."

Chandler took his arm and followed Ross in to Joey's room.

They all circled around Joey's bed.

"Oh my god, Jess!" shrieked Chandler. "I forgot all about her!"

"Who is Jess?" asked Rachel.

"Joey's girlfriend, he loves her so much!"

"Joey has a girlfriend?!" said Phoebe.

"Yes, and he said she was perfect in every way. He talked about her all morning."

"Oh my god, Should we call her?" asked Monica.

"I haven't got her number..... Although he has got her number on his phone!" said Chandler.

Chandler reached into Joey's pocket to find his phone. Chandler selected Jessica's name and the phone started to call.

(On phone)

"Joey?"

"No, Chandler. I have some bad news."

"What... what is it? Asked Jess with shock.

"Joey is in hospital."

"What, how did this happen?"

"I am not sure, I was at work. But I'll put someone on the phone that does know."

"Okay, thanks."

"Hi, I'm Monica; I live across the hall from Joey's apartment."

"So what happened?" asked Jess.

"I think he ran in to my door..."

"How... HOW did he do that?"

"I am not sure. Joey is a bit weird sometimes." said Monica.

"Can you put Chandler back on?"

"Sure." said Monica.

"Hey Jess, it's me Chandler again. What did you want me for?"

"I don't think I should come. I don't think it will work between me and Joey anyway. I think I might just shock him if I turn up. I don't want to put any pressure on him."

"Are you sure? I mean he really likes you."

"No... No I am not sure, but I just think it is the right thing to do, you know."

"Okay. So, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. It was nice to meet you Chandler"

"You too Jess." said Chandler.

Chandler hung up and put Joey's phone back into his pocket. Just as Candler took his hand out of his pocket, he felt someone grab on to his arm. It was Joey!

"Joey! It's Joey! He's awake!" yelled Chandler with happiness.

Everyone gathered around him.

"Hey Joey, how are you doing?" asked Chandler.

"Who..... Who are you all......?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What? What do you mean "Who are you all"? We are your friends." said Chandler. "See I am Chandler, This guy here is Ross, she is Rachel, over there is Monica and the person holding your hand is Phoebe. We all love you Joey."

"You're scaring me! What... Who... How did I get here?"

"You ran into Monica and Rachel's apartment door." said Chandler.

"Hey, who is Monica again?" asked Joey.

"I am." Monica said stepping forward.

"Hey, aren't you that chef, who is a freak when it comes to cleaning, and Rachel, you're in to fashion aren't you? Phoebe, you're a misuse, and Ross, you like dinosaurs..."

They all nodded except Chandler.

"Hey. What about me, your roommate? Chandler..."

"I don't remember you... I mean if we had something in common I would remember you for sure, or if you had a job that was easy to remember... I'm sorry, I just can't remember you.

"We loved Baywatch! And you knew what my job was right?"

"No, I don't remember that..."

"Guys, Common, you know what my job is!"

"Well..... No...." said Ross.

"Oh, Common, my job is..... It's..... I know it.... aha! It's...... Ah forget it!"

"How about you bring in some pictures or something to jog my memory." suggested Joey.

"Sure that's a great idea. I'm not coming back to the hospital you guys. I am going to find as much things as I need to prove that I was best friends with Joey."

They all waved goodbye to him, even Joey.

Later that night, Chandler heard Monica and Rachel go into their apartment with Joey. Chandler had found a couple pictures of them at a Nix game. Chandler walked in to their apartment holding the pictures in his left hand. Joey was sitting on the couch talking to himself.

"Hey, Joey. It's me. Chandler. I have some pictures."

"Great let me see them."

Joey looked at them. His eyes widened.

"I REMEMBER YOU NOW! We WERE roommates, we DID love Baywatch, and I DIDN'T know your job. Your name is Chandler Bing, your father is gay, and I use to bring home a lot of girls."

His eyes started to water.

"Why did this happen to me? Was I a bad friend, Chandler?"

"No, Joey. You were the best roommate I have ever had. Speaking of roommates, where are you sleeping tonight."

"That is a good question. Where do I sleep...?"

Well you are my roommate. Shouldn't you sleep in OUR apartment?" said Chandler."

"Um, dude, you're beginning to sound a LITTLE GAY."

Chandler ignored that and went on with the point.

"No, you have a room. I have a room. There are two different rooms to sleep in..."

"Oh. Then I guess if we were roommates that wouldn't be bad."

"Monica!" yelled Chandler.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Joey remembers me! He is going to sleep with me!"

"He is going to SLEEP with you???"

"Ye.... NOOOO!!! He is going to sleep in HIS Room in our apartment, so he won't have to sleep on your couch. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

Two weeks later...

Everything was back to normal. Joey knew everyone; Joey's stitches were out (with a lot of holding Joey down) and everyone didn't have to worry about Joey any more. Chandler and Joey were talking about Baywatch when someone knocked at their door. Chandler got up and opened the door.

"Oh hey Jess. How's life?" asked Chandler.

"Bad! Is Joey here?"

"Yeah, he is, but what is this all about?"

"I have to tell Joey something, I think it would be good if you could be there with him. This may put a huge dint in his life."

"Wow. This sounds very serious. Are you sure you want to tell him this thing that is going to dint his life?"

"I have to. If I don't tell him now, it is just going make it worse."

"Okay. Come on in." said Chandler.

"Hey. Who is this?" asked Joey.

"This is Jess. A girl you MIGHT know." said Chandler.

"Well now I certainly know her. So, How You doing...?"

Jess sat on a stool and looked down.

"Joey there is something I need to tell you" said Jess.

"Anything for you babe..." said Joey in a cool tone.

"Joey......"

"Yes....?"

"I'm Pregnant...."


	4. Chapter 4

CRASH!

Joey had fainted.

Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom...

Chandler was banging his head against the wall.

"I know I just said something really unexpected Chandler, but shouldn't we be helping Joey...?" said Jess.

Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom...

Chandler continued to bang his head against the wall.

SLAP!!!

Jess slapped Chandler in the face, hopefully getting a reaction from it.

"OW! What are you?! Some crazy Bitch..... Lady..... I said lady!"

"Help Joey!" Jess yelled in to Chandler's ear.

"Oh, well maybe I should just SLAP him to get his attention. No, maybe I should YELL IN HIS EAR to get his attention and make sure he goes DEAF at the same time!" yelled Chandler loudly and angrily.

"Hey what's all this yelling?" asked Monica walking into Chandler and Joey's apartment. "And who is the lady?"

"This is Jess, she WAS or IS Joey's girlfriend and Joey knocked her up. Good on you Joe!" Chandler applauded. "Now this lady is going to go through a whole lot of pain to get this baby out of her. Yaaaaay!" Chandler said still angry from the painful slap.

"What? YOU'RE pregnant with Joey's Child?" asked Monica. "I only found out that he was going out with you two weeks ago."

"Yeah, I know. It was a pretty stupid thing to do-"

"Not for Joey." Chandler Interrupted.

Jess ignored Chandler's statement and stopped talking altogether.

"Shouldn't we be like helping Joey or something? He has been unconscious for a while now." said Monica.

Chandler got a cup of water and chucked it on Joey.

Joey didn't wake up. Chandler got his hand and squeezed Joey's nose shut so that he couldn't breathe. Instantly, Joey woke up.

"What the hell are doing? Trying to kill me or something?! And WHY am I all wet?!

"Hey, what do you know, Joeys awake. AW! And who wet him?! Monica?!" said Chandler cheekily.

"What happened? Who is that girl there? She isn't, Monica, Rachel or Phoebe. Who is she?" asked Joey confusingly.

"I'm Jess." The lady answered.

"Jess...... What were we talking about before? " asked Joey.

"Chandler, help Joey up and please oh PLEASE tape him to the chair so he doesn't fall over again." said Jess.

Chandler got some tape and a chair and started to tape Joey.

"Why are you taping me to this chair" asked Joey curiously.

Ignoring the question, Jess started to talk.

"Joey. Do you remember me at all?"

"Well I know your name is Jess..."

"Ok. Can you remember 2 weeks and ago?"

"Yeah, I think I went to a party. I forgot what it was about though. But I do remember hooking up with this hot girl. I can't remember her name."

"Well that's a surprise." Chandler said sarcastically.

"So you can't remember the girl at all?" asked Jess.

"No...... But I can give you a description!" said Joey confidently.

"Okay, what did she look like?" asked Jess.

"She had blond hair like yours Jess, oh and her legs, they were beautiful and smooth and a lot like yours Jess, and she had beautiful rosy cheeks and green eyes. Ha-ha, you know what I just realised?"

"What?" asked Jess.

"If you ever needed a girl to be your twin, she would be perfect for.......... Hang on...... No.... It can't be.... You're not........ You can't be........ YOU ARE!!! You're the girl! I Hooked up with you... and.... Slept with you..... and...... Oh my God!"

"So you do remember me?"

"How could I not! The next morning I could not stop talking about how perfect you were. I said you were the perfect girl for me... and that's how I ran in to that door. I was so excited about telling Rachel and Monica, I forgot to open their door and I ran straight into it. So what's wrong? I don't understand why you're here."

"You know how we slept together?" said Jess.

"Yes......"

"Well I am pregnant."

"What?!...... Oh yeeeah...."

"So are you going to help me raise this baby?"

"Well I remember how much I loved you, and I love you that much now, so yeah. If it is my baby and I did that to you, I'll be there for you no matter what. Have you booked an appointment with a doctor yet?" asked Joey

"Yes, we have an appointment tomorrow at 1pm."

"Ok then, I'll pick you up tomorrow. Oh and by the way, would it be too much for you get rid of this tape. I think I am losing felling in my left arm."

"Oh, yeah." said Chandler. "Monica, can you give me a hand?"

Chandler and Monica walked over to Joey and started freeing him from the chair. After he was freed, he kissed the mother of his baby, Jess goodbye.

"I can't believe you are going to be a father." said Monica.

"Yeah, you're going to make great dad." said Chandler.

"Thanks guys. I am going to spread the news to my family now. See you later guys." said Joey.

The next day...

Jess and Joey waited nervously outside the doctor's office.

"What do you think we should name the baby?" asked Jess.

"Sandwich, Spaghetti... Oh, I know! Burger!" suggested Joey.

"How about if it's a boy, Chris, and if it's a girl, Alicia?" asked Jess.

"Wow, I love those names. Okay. Sure."

"Doctor Welsh is ready to see you now." said the lady at the counter.

They both stood up and slowly walked into the room.

"So, how are we both today?" asked a man in a white coat.

"Good." They both said at the same time.

So Jess, if you can lie on the bed for me and lift your shirt up a little so I can do an ultra sound that would be grand." said the doctor.

Jess removed her shoes and lied on the bed. She then lifted her shirt up for the ultra sound. The doctor put some gel around her stomach area and started the ultra sound. The doctor had a big smile on his face. Jess and Joey were confused.

"Why are you smiling so much?" asked Joey "Are you happy about your day?"

"No. I'm happy for you."

"Why?"Asked Jess

"Well I'm happy because you're pregnant." Answered Doctor Welsh

"Yeah, isn't it just great." said Jess.

"But don't you see a lot of pregnant women?" asked Joey.

"Yes, but not like you."

"What do you mean?" asked Joey.

"Can't you see? You're having twins!"


End file.
